Atlanna
Atlanna is a character from DC Comics, the mother of Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman, and the former queen of Atlantis. In her youth, she fled from Atlantis in order to escape from her arranged marriage to the then-King of Atlantis, journeying to the surface world. There, she would meet Thomas Curry, a sailor and lighthouse keeper with whom she would fall in love with. During Atlanna's time on the surface, she and Thomas would conceive a child together whom they would name Arthur. Unfortunately, Atlanna had to return to Atlantis for the sake of her people, leaving Thomas and Arthur behind. She would wed the King of Atlantis and later give birth to her second son, Orm, who would grow to resent and hate the surface world for their callous pollution of the oceans. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis After the death of her husband, the king, during the Apokoliptian invasion of Earth, Atlanna ascended to the throne and took over as ruler of Atlantis. Despite Darkseid being responsible for her husband's death, Orm wrongfully blamed the Justice League, believing them guilty by association, and wanted to wage war with the surface to protect Atlantis and avenge his father. Atlanna however, knowing the League were only protecting the world from invasion, shunned his desire and opted to rely on Atlantis' magical safeguards to keep them safe. Realizing an Atlantis under Orm's rule would result in disaster, Atlanna desired to have her firstborn son Arthur claim the throne and sent her bodyguard Mera to the surface to observe him. Atlanna also hoped that Arthur, being a person of two worlds, could lead Atlantis into an age of co-existence with the surface world. Though Mera informed Atlanna that Arthur, despite lacking the obvious bloodlust of his brother, had grown into a drunken recluse and not ready to lead a kingdom. Regardless, Atlanna ordered Mera to bring Arthur to Atlantis so he could learn how to rule by her side. After Atlanteans at the edge of the royal city were struck with the USS California's missiles, Atlanna invoked emergency protocols and made it a priority for the wounded to be taken care of. Orm attempted to take advantage of the incident and stir fear of war. Instead of declaring war, Atlanna ordered Black Manta to arrange a meeting between herself and the Justice League. She would personally broker a peace treaty with them in person and decided that the Atlanteans might need to reveal themselves after centuries of being hidden. Atlanna then broadcast a message throughout Atlantis informing Atlanteans of the strike as an isolated incident and the magical safeguards were still intact. Atlanna's decision for peace with the surface world angered Orm and he revealed he knew of his half-brother, and his mother's affair with the halfling's father. He went on to accuse Atlanna of having clouded judgment due to having a son up on the surface world. Atlanna was angered at being accused of betrayal, revealed she knew Orm was behind the strike on Atlantis with a submarine to instigate war on the surface world and to leads the citizens to demand for war, thanks to her network of spies and warned him he would pay for his treachery. Black Manta attempted to stop Atlanna but she blasted him with the Trident. Atlanna declared the coup was over but Orm stabbed her through the back. Orm took the throne and fabricated a story that Atlanna was murdered by a surface dweller, then mobilized an army. When Arthur Curry, Mera and the Justice League found Atlanna's body, Orm boasted he was the killer and dispatched them. But Cyborg had recorded and broadcast the confession and later replayed it in Metropolis during the invasion. The Atlanteans realized Orm killed their queen and betrayed them, siding with Arthur. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Superhumans Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Category:Betrayal Category:Killed by Family Category:Death by Impalement Category:Violent Deaths Category:Murder Victims